Apologies
by themockingjayxx
Summary: Pansy apologies to Harry, leading to a date. but what happens when a certain Gryffindor golden girl and Slytherin Prince set out to spy on them?


**enjoy guys... all rights to J.k Rowling**

"Harry wait, may I speak to you?" Harry potter, stopped walking away from his office in the ministry and turned around to face a pretty black haired witch. He never really thought of her as pretty until now, her hair was down and falling to half down her back. Her eyes were a pretty brown with hints of a golden colour. He wasn't expecting to speak to her any time soon, but he hadn't expected to turn out the way they did. Things are definitely changing if Pansy is calling him 'Harry' and not 'Potter' or worse.

"Harry I am here... to say... to say sorry." Harry felt confused, he wasn't expecting that.

"I shouldn't have said what I said in the great hall. I was just scared, I wanted everything to end. I wasn't thinking. I regret saying what I said, and I wanted to say sorry. And I've wanted to apologise for ages, but I never had the courage, I guess if I did then I would have been in Gryffindor." Pansy dropped her head and stared at the patterns on the ground and started to fiddle with her hands. Harry on the other hand found it cute the way she always seems so confident but there she was apologising and acting shy.

"Um, yeah about that... it's fine. That was ages ago, don't worry about it." Her head snapped up and she stared at Harry as if he was crazy.

"That's all? You're not going to get angry, so say something more?" Harry smiled and shook his head.

"But... but I pretty much said that we should kill you, are you not mad at all?" Once again Harry shook his head.

"Nope." He smiled again and started to walk away.

"Hey at least tell me how to make it up to you? I feel really, really bad about it." Pansy went back to fiddling with her hands. At that moment Harry's hands went sweaty, and his breathing started to quicken. He knew the answer he wanted to give but he's never been good or confident with girls. After he broke up with Ginny he never really dated anyone, even after being encouraged by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He mentally shook himself and told him to pull himself together.

"You, you, you could... um I mean, you could, um let me, um buy you, you, you, um a drink sometime?"

"Sorry Harry, I didn't manage to catch that."

"You could, um, let me buy you a drink sometime?" Pansy looked surprised but then smiled and nodded.

"Sure, that would be great."

"How about I meet you at the leaky cauldron tonight at 8?" Once again Harry looked nervous as he made the suggestion. This was really not his strong point.

"Yeah, that sounds great," the green eyed man smiled and walked away leaving Pansy thinking about how unexpected the result of the conversation was, but it was one Pansy was happy about. She would never admit it, but she had developed a crush on Harry during their repeat 7th year but never had the confident to apologise to him let alone let him know how she felt.

Harry flooed over to Ron and Hermione's apartment instead of his own; he had to tell them everything. He exited the fireplace to find Hermione in the kitchen and Ron begging for something to eat.

"No Ron, I've nearly finished making dinner anyway." Ron sighed but left it, he wasn't going to win this one. Harry cleared his throat to alert them of his presence.

"Hey Harry mate, how are you?"

"I'm good Ron, just thought I would pop in and say hi."

"Really harry, you think that you could get away with lying to us? We've known you our whole lives; we can tell when you're lying." Hermione had a point, if anyone could read Harry like an open book; it was the other two members of the golden trio.

"Okay fine, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a date tonight." At that moment Hermione Granger started squealing and jumping up and down, and she hardly ever did that.

"Finally Harry, about time. Me and 'mione were getting worried that we would start having to play cupid." And that moment Hermione dragged Harry into the living room and sat him down. He knew what was coming; interrogation.

"Who, what, when, where, and how!?" Hermione at this moment in time couldn't sit still; she had so hoped Harry would soon find someone as she hated seeing her friend so lonely.

"Calm down 'mione, let the guy breathe."

"I'm meeting her tonight at the leaky cauldron at 8. She is a very pretty person and I think I have feelings for her. She had actually come to talk to me, to apologise. And afterwards I asked her out and she said yes."

"Okay okay, forget what, when, where and how; I want to know who!" Hermione was literally pulling at Harry's arm by now; desperate to know who had finally managed to get Harry to go on a date.

"Pansy."

Ron lowered his drink from his lips and sprayed out the content from his mouth.

"Bloody hell! Harry mate, out of everyone you pick pug-face."Harry turned to look at Ron.

"Hey watch it Ron, plus she's really pretty now and I like her." Harry gave the sternest look he could manage right now to show he was serious. But he didn't have to; unlike Ron, Hermione was happy about this. She only cared that Harry was happy, and plus she knew that people have changed, like how she has become surprisingly good friends with Draco Malfoy now that they work in the same department in the ministry.

"Well I'm happy for you Harry." Harry turned to face his other best friend who was, like always, very supportive and gave her a big hug. He wasn't expecting any less from Hermione.

"I guess I am too, I was just surprised when you said her name. But it's great that now you finally found someone Harry."

"Jeez Ron, I haven't been on a date with her yet and you're talking like I'm going to marry her."

Harry looked up to see Pansy wearing a very pretty, red, high-neck, knee-length dress. He waved and beckoned her over, and she smiled and followed his request.

"Hi Harry." She smiled her sweetest smile; desperately wanting to impress him. She knew he wasn't the plunging neck-line guy so decided to go with something simple and sweet to wear. And it seemed to be working as Harry was getting nervous seeing how pretty she looked. He once again told himself to pull himself together.

"Hi Pansy, um you look really nice."

"Thanks." She smiled and took a seat next to the extremely nervous green-eyed ex-Gryffindor. What they didn't know was that a certain Gryffindor golden girl was hiding in the corner of the leaky cauldron trying to spy on them. But then again so was the Slytherin prince; once Pansy told him about her date with Harry he had to come along and see for himself. And he had to make sure Harry knew that he's going to be in trouble if he hurts Pansy; she's like a sister to Draco.

_On the other half of the room_

"Oi, Granger, what you doing here?" Hermione rips her eyes of the talking couple and turns around to see Draco Malfoy standing next to her.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" She turned back to looking at the now blushing couple.

"Wow your sad, you came here to spy on them." Draco looked down at Hermione wearing his famous Malfoy smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off Malfoy; you're here to do the same." Hermione looked up at Draco and laughed when she saw the smirk disappear.

"True say," and with that Draco took a seat next to Hermione and they both started to laugh.

_Back to the date_

Harry and Pansy had talked about everything, life, work, family, friends; they had learnt more about each other in an hour than they had over 8 year they went to school together. But something or someone caught Pansy's eye.

"Wait Harry, listen to me but don't show any reactions. Turns out two of our beloved friends decided they want to spy on us, Draco and Hermione are sitting over on the other side of the room." Pansy was trying to suppress laughter while telling Harry exactly how nosy their friends where.

"So what do we do?"

"Deal with them, the Slytherin way." Pansy couldn't help but smirk, while Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Follow me, and do exactly as I say." Pansy got up and straightened up her dress and waited for Harry to pay, as he insisted like the gentleman he is. They exit the building making sure their friends were going to follow them; which they were. They walk and talk for a couple of minute to make it look real and the walk down a really dark alley.

"Harry, hide in that little alcove and don't move or say anything." Not sure what's going on, Harry decided he needed a bit of fun and quickly ran into the alcove. All of a sudden Pansy screamed and seemed to be in tears, but Harry knew this wasn't real. On the other hand Draco and Hermione didn't and so ran around the corner.

"Pansy! Pansy what's up?"

"They... they took him. They took Harry! Draco! They took him!" She started sobbing and shaking; all Harry could think was 'damn she can act'.

"It's okay, you stay here and I'll go find him. Hermione stay here with her." Draco ran off further down the alley.

"Hermione, what happens if we can't find him? Hermione please go and find him! I...i..." and once again Pansy broke down.

"Okay pansy, stay here and don't move. I'll go see if I can find something." Hermione than ran off as well. As soon as Hermione disappeared Pansy stopped the sobbing and started to laugh.

"Come on Harry." She took Harry's hand and pulled him back up the alley; away from Draco and Hermione as if nothing happened.

"What was that about?" Harry was confused on what happened but still couldn't help smiling.

"They think you're missing and have gone to find you. Now we can go where ever we want without being spied on."

"But they'll think that we're both missing, they could search for us all night?" Pansy just shrugged, and for some reason Harry found her cunning and slyness attractive and funny. They spent the rest of their time together walking around and talking. After a while Pansy decide she should be going home, and Harry offered to walk her home. When they arrive at the street they could see her house door open and all the lights on. Harry found this worrying while Pansy found it funny and was wearing a big smirk.

"Looks like they gave up looking on the streets." They walk into the house and see Draco in the living room.

"Oh hey Draco, what's up?" Pansy walks in and sits down on the sofa.

"WHAT'S UP!? What's up is that we've been searching for you two!"

"Why? It's not like we were missing or anything. We were just out on a date." Pansy gave Draco her most innocent smile. From up stairs they could hear Ron shout.

"There isn't thing here." Ron and Hermione come down the stairs and see the new comers.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Um hi Hermione." Harry gave Hermione a sheepish smile which caused suspicion to rise in Hermione.

"Where were you?" At that point Blaise and Theo came from the kitchen.

"Oh gosh, you're here! Ah, we got so scared; you both went missing!" Harry didn't know what to say to Blaise, so it fell onto Pansy to explain.

"We were on a date, that's all. Who said anyone was missing?" Draco walked over and stood in front of Pansy.

"You did, remember."

"Where?" Pansy looked up at Draco still wearing an innocent smile.

"Down that stupid alley. Pansy stop playing games."

"But how do you know we were near an alley?"

"Because we were fol..." Realisation strikes Draco and so he bursts out laughing. Hermione being the clever person she is was the next to work out what happened. But with the apparent blank expressions on faces of everyone else, Hermione decides to explain.

"I was really happy about Harry getting a date so I decided to spy on them and it turns out Malfoy had the same idea. When we got there we saw each other and decided to spy on them together. We thought we had got away with it as Pansy and Harry got up to leave, but they must have seen us so they thought it would be funny to play a prank on us. Anyways so we followed them about for a bit, but we kept our distance. All of a sudden we hear Pansy screaming and crying, but Harry's not with her. She says that someone's taken him and so we went looking for him. When we couldn't find him, we came back to the alley, but Pansy wasn't there either. So then we checked Harry's apartment, and on the way met all of you guys and dragged you guys along to here."

"So you see, that's what you get if you decide to spy on people on a date." Pansy still sat on the sofa wore a smug expression while Harry standing near the doorway wore a sheepish one.

"You're lucky we haven't contacted the ministry yet, that would've caused quite a bit of trouble, but anyway, I'm tired so I'm out." With that Draco left the house. Mumbling byes Ron and Hermione left too. Leaving Blaise and Theo to raid the kitchen and then leave.

Harry walked over and sat next to Pansy on the sofa.

"That sure was the Slytherin way of dealing with them." Pansy laughed.

"Yeah, they deserved it."

"I should go now Pansy." Pansy nodded and stood up. Harry followed her to the front door. He stood there for a moment and looked at her. She really was beautiful. Harry leaned forward while Pansy went onto her tip-toes. Their lips met halfway and caused a sweet and perfect kiss.

"Well tonight went unexpected, but it was fun. Want to do it again some time?" Harry looked at her while making his suggestion.

"Sure, I would love that."

**Review?** **:)**

**-themockingjayxx**


End file.
